the tale of prisoner 157392645
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: this is the tale of prisoner *15739-2645 watch as he becomes a warrior for the innocent and protects those who need his protection
1. prisoner 157392648

*2005*

Azkaban Prison Fortress

Hell on earth for wizards and witches sent to reside within its walls. If disease and pestilence didn't get you. You starved or went insane from the dementors who once again guarded Azkaban. Of course they had left once and there was every chance they would do it again.

Voldemort had been dead for 9 years and now you may wonder why we are beginning this tale in a prison. Well… within one of these numerous cells lays something or rather someone who is vital to this tale. Now this person this being is for lack of better wording a being of legend.

His efforts in the war against Voldemort were rewarded with his own cell in hell or for us mere mortals Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic believed him extremely dangerous and was to stay locked away in his cell for eternity.

WHY?

Simple he was immortal, fate had screwed with him for years and now he was stuck away forever to be forgotten and to rot. Now within the cell in question was a young man of about 18 years of age resided.

Nothing really spectacular about his looks as he had been in Azkaban for about 8 ½ to 9 years. He was dressed in skin tight leather pants and a pair of scuffed combat boots. The young man looked very unassuming at first glance his waist length hair of blue-black colour fell in messy waves down his back.

Starting at his shoulder blades going up to the top of his shoulders and all the way below with hips of his leather pants were a pair of black and blue wings with runes etched in a weird glowing green and indigo violet.

Now this was normal Runes any way many wizards got them once they graduated their school of choice. Many have chosen health, wisdom and a variation of other 'normal' runes but this person was different.

His runes consisted of anti-possession, and various protection runes. This man had not aged in 9 years and most likely would never age again. He had been a major player in the war against Voldemort; he had landed the killing blow.

Now while the Ministry had put him in Azkaban he still had those loyal to him those who believed in him those who knew the truth and had been working tirelessly for 8 years trying to get him out of the hell that is Azkaban Fortress since his incarceration.

People who tonight were finished and were removing him, they were breaking the most powerful wizard out of Azkaban.

Why break him out? You ask.

Besides the truth? They love him like a really family they rather he live in exile than rot in Azkaban and they were willing to die for him.

His name? well many call him Prisoner ^*15739-2645 but before that and some still call him that name he received from his loving mother on that mid-summers eve when he was born.

Harry James Potter.


	2. Sage Raven Grimm

Disclaimer : sorry, I do not live in England (thank god) and I don't live in America (too much gun violence) so I therefore cannot own either supernatural or Harry Potter *pout*

But I really want to

***

Bobby Singer owned a repair shop not that much got repaired. No his main job was and still is to research the supernatural. In the August of 2005 in Bobby's home in South Dakota was something he would have never thought would happen.

An old friend reached out via a young boy well man of about 18 years in the form of a letter. Within this letter was information written by his friend. In 1993 Bobby Singer helped a man who in return helped him with a hunting problem.

The man's name was Sirius Black. Now Sirius Black had told Bobby Singer about his world, his godson and what he had to do. Bobby had sent Sirius on hunts and when Sirius returned he had a smile on his face. When he returned he seemed lighter. Sirius often said one day that he would bring his godson to America and they would live there.

He said that they would live and no longer just simply exist. Then the young man handed him the letter then fainted. After he passed the testing process, Bobby brought the boy inside and read the letter.

The boy looked much too thin like Sirius did when he arrived like had been in Azkaban. Bobby waited for the unnamed boy to wake. He told Bobby he had left his name behind and had taken another.

Sage Raven Grimm.

The boy learned about hunting and how to fix cars as he healed. His hair had been changed now it was in tiny little plaits that contained his hair holding beads, round, square, long short and all the beads were covered in runes and a few plaits even held raven feathers braided within.

Now it was a February afternoon in 2010. When Bobby heard the familiar sound of an impala stop just outside of his house. Now the boys had been on hunts with his well boarder or rather they often found themselves on the same hunt that he was on.

Being an illusionist helped as he often watched them hunt. Now sage (who was just as often called Raven.) had been hunting for four years and had learned all of it in 2 months. Somehow some of Raven's old friends had gotten his money into different banks around America, Australia and Europe.

***** With Raven*****

Raven was at the moment was rebuilding his 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, in Bobby's car yard. He had partially rebuilt the motor and had already fixed the brakes and the transmitter, having added a false bottom to the boot of his car. Having removed the cassette player he had installed a CD player with an IPOD jack.

Well he had never said it was going to be an exact rebuild. He still had to remove and replace the leather seats, the steering wheel fix the glove box and find a muffler. As he heard the impala pull up he paid it no mind he had an engine to finish rebuilding.

* * *

Willing to answer any questions just send them in any flames and I stop posting. Sorry but I don't like flames.


	3. the Sons of John Winchester

*Bobby's P.V.O*

Sam and Dean Winchester sons of the asshole John Winchester. They were in need of help and not the kind of help I can give them. It seems some witches had been killed but not a mark on their bodies and only true horror on their faces.

I drew a heavy sigh knowing dean would hit on Raven and Raven would return the favour only more literally. So I started leading them out to where Sage was working.

*Dean's P.O.V*

Bobby was watching me for some strange reason when we entered the shed I realised why; when I entered I saw a body to die for. Long black hair all in tiny plaits with beads and feathers weighing them down all held back with a piece to twine.

Worn black jeans encased and hugged the figure with a large loose fitting button up shirt with large scuffed combat boots that looked about 10 years old.

"Sage" said Bobby. Watching as this vision turned around the face surprisingly male. With a mark of grease on their cheek. "Winchester Brothers, I think you remember them?"

"John's sons? Of course Bobby hardly forget those who steal a hunt from me." Came the reply in a male voice with an English accent. "S.R Grimm" he said. "Nice to actually meet you." I watched as his eyes met Bobby's for a minute and then raised an eyebrow.

Turns to me and says "is there something you need my assistance in Dean Winchester?" he sits down in front of a half rebuilt engine and stars working. After a minute of silence he says "talk I need to finish the engine for my Bel Air."

"Witches have been found dead with not reason to be dead, all healthy and dead with a look of pure terror on their faces."

I watched with fascination as the knuckles holding the wrench turned white with pressure. "Anything strange in the houses? Anything linking the victims? Names? High schools? Place of birth?" Came the answer.

*3rd person P.O.V*

"You know what killed them." Sam said with a look of conviction on his face and suspicion in his voice.

"Not what… who the people I have been hiding from for the last few years keeping a low profile and trying to find out who it is."

"A skull is found floating above the victim's house males and females alike different ages and sex and often leaves a calling card…" answered Bobby.

"The floating skull and snake are the calling card." Sage answered. Cutting off Bobby. "I suggest you boy's show me and I'll deal with it you are nowhere near equipped to deal with this problem."

"Well then what makes you equipped, then?" asked Sam.

Raven turned to look at them his eyes ancient with pain, horror and anger. "I have faced them before, the last time 13 years since i faced them. I stopped and killed their leader once and for all."

Bobby, Dean and Sam made their way across to the house while Raven cleaned up the grease on his face, arms and hands. Sage walked across the yard as he removed his loose shirt. As he moved in to the house it was in his hands.

He looked at the Winchester boys for but a second and turned to walk up the stairs, were he felt them catch a look at the two large black wings and markings tattooed onto his back. He returned 20 minutes later dressed in low riding leather pants, his combat boots and a vest of unknown animal material. A dagger was worn on his hip. He moved to where Bobby and the Winchester brothers were sitting.

"Did you know that within this world there is another? Hidden away in plain sight?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"A world where unicorns exist, merpeople, giants, centaurs and magic" said Sage "the wizards and witches there didn't make deals for their magic but were born with their powers."

"Then why haven't we heard of it before?"

"The Spanish Inquisition? Salam witch trials? Do these sound familiar? We hide to stay alive once long ago we lived together side by side then the non-magical's turned on us and we went into hiding. Also because very few wizards speak to non-magical people or are very careful about what they speak about."

Dean looked at Raven suspiciously. "I shall tell you a story upon my return o only ask that you remind me and when I tell the story you don't interrupt me."

With a CRACK he was gone.


End file.
